Base secreta
by okashira janet
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke desean tener su primer misión real y como objetivo deciden usar a Hinata y esconderla de sus fans por tiempo indefinido. Definitivamente todas las aventuras son geniales a los diez años. NaruHina.


**BASE SECRETA**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo sólo escribo con el mero afán de entretener. Este oneshot está dedicado especialmente a **Le Sofia **quien fue la primer persona en contestar correctamente el mensaje cifrado de mi fic "Es mi promesa", espero que te guste el resultado.

_Advertencia: _Semi UA

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par cuando una conocida y chillante voz le aulló en la oreja.

—¡Arriba patata! —Al instante el niño se paró como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en el colchón, cada cabello rubio se erizó como un puercoespín—. Hora de levantarse.

—¡Oka-chan! —Los ojos azules del niño lanzaron rayos, clásico de su madre levantarlo con un nuevo apodo de verdura/fruta a su elección.

—Llegaras tarde a la academia dattebane. —La hermosa cabellera roja de Kushina Uzumaki rozó a Naruto en la cara haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡No es necesario gritarme dattebayo! —El niño se puso de pie en un salto.

—¡Pues eso parecía dattebane!

—Por favor, —la erizada melena rubia de su padre apareció por el resquicio de la puerta, Minato Namikaze vistiendo con la capa de Hokage los miró a ambos soltando un suspiro—, es muy temprano para que estén discutiendo.

—¡Ottou-chan!, —los ojos azules del rubio brillaron, su padre era su máximo héroe sobre la tierra—, ¿me llevaras hoy a la academia?

—Si terminas de almorzar temprano sí. —Minato miró a su hijo de forma condescendiente y Kushina soltó un bufido.

—Conscientes mucho a ese niño.

—¿En serio? —La pelirroja salió de la habitación y su esposo gimoteó tras ella algo acerca de que Naruto era demasiado lindo como para negarle algo. Al quedarse solo el niño se puso su ropa para la academia, pantalones negros y chaqueta naranja, ¡le encantaba el naranja!, su madre a veces lo llamaba "naranja traviesa" o "naranja de mi amor" o "naranja del demonio" (esto último cuando la había hecho enfadar). A pesar que su madre tenía la mano bastante suelta (que repartiera capos incluso al mismo Hokage era cosa común en su hogar) lo cierto es que la amaba muchísimo.

Su padre era diferente, Minato Namikaze era al mismo tiempo padre consentidor y Cuarto Hokage de Konoha, Naruto lo quería tanto como lo respetaba, ¡molaba un montón ser hijo del hombre más importante de la aldea!

En cuanto estuvo cambiado corrió a la mesa y desayunó de cualquier forma un bol de cereales mientras su madre le estiraba el cabello intentando darle una forma respetable con el cepillo y mucho gel, no importaba lo mucho que su padre dijera que el cabello que le había heredado a Naruto era ingobernable, su madre nunca perdía las esperanzas.

—Me duele. —El rubio se quejó cuando Kushina le dio un tirón más fuerte del habitual—. ¡Okaa-chan! —Pero era demasiado tarde, la pelirroja ya le había echado saliva en una mejilla y lo tallaba para borrar los rastros de baba pegada— ¡Oka-chan voy a llegar tarde!

—Vamos saliendo. —Minato lo tomó de un brazo como si fuera una simple pluma y lo cargó a modo costal, Naruto rodó los ojos, antes, cuando era más pequeño, su padre siempre se lo subía en hombros, pero sinceramente a los diez años ya no quedaba que fuera por ahí cargándolo.

—¡Ottou-chan! —A pesar de que se quejó su padre no lo soltó, Naruto sentía una secreta alegría de ser el niño mimado del Hokage, pero por otro lado también era un tanto vergonzoso—. ¿Ya puedes bajarme?

—Pero Naruto. —Minato lo bajó con las cejas ligeramente contraídas—. Dentro de poco serás demasiado grande para que me permitas cargarte por la calle.

—Ya no te lo permito. —Naruto refunfuñó y tomando a su padre de la mano lo jaló hacia la academia—. En un mes cumplo once años.

—Apenas ayer eras una pelusa… —Minato susurró deprimido y Naruto gruñó jalándolo más rápido.

—¡Mira!, —el rubio olvidó su enfado cuando vio a Sasuke jalando a su hermano mayor, Itachi, de la misma manera que él jalaba a su padre—, ¡Sasuke!

—¡Naruto! —El niño de cabellos negros le dirigió la misma sonrisa cómplice que le daba todos los días.

—Itachi-kun. —Minato saludó alegremente al joven ANBU quien le dirigió una respetuosa cabezada en contestación.

—Hokage-sama.

—Itachi-kun, siempre eres tan serio. —Minato soltó un suspiro, los niños se olvidaron rápidamente de los mayores y empezaron a contarse atropelladamente sus progresos, tanto en armas como en inteligencia y relaciones con sus respectivos héroes. Conforme se acercaban más a la Academia era más difícil para Minato e Itachi llevar una conversación normal, a cada instante niños y adultos se paraban a saludarlos o a pedirles autógrafos.

Sasuke y Naruto se enorgullecían de este hecho a ojos vistas e intercambiaban miradas de complacencia, justo iban a entrar de una vez por todas a la academia cuando Minato desvió su camino, Naruto iba a decirle que no echara a perder la mejor parte (esa donde le decía "que te vaya bien hijo" cuando entraba a la escuela), pero no pudo alcanzarlo, su padre había ido a encontrarse con Hinata Hyuuga, sinceramente Naruto no sabía por qué su padre hacía eso, siempre que la veía iba y hablaba un par de cosas con ella, el asunto era ridículo por donde lo viera porque su compañera de clases era tan tímida que cualquier palabra había que sacársela casi a la fuerza.

—Hola Hinata-chan. —Su padre se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, la niña apretó los tirantes de su mochila y bajó la cabeza coloreándose como un jitomate.

—Ho-Ho-kage-sama…

—¿Tuviste un buen día ayer? —Minato preguntó con gentileza, pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin girar a verlo— ¿Ya almorzaste? —La niña tuvo un titubeo y luego asintió de manera precavida—. ¿Te va bien en las clases? —La niña apretó más fuerte los tirantes de su mochila como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

—¡Ottou-chan! —Naruto lo sujetó de un hombro—. ¡Ya déjala! —No sabía por qué, pero siempre que Hinata ponía esa cara como para ponerse a llorar se sentía ligeramente aprensivo y por desgracia era su padre quien lograba ese efecto la mayoría de las veces.

—Oh, claro. —Minato sonrió con esa dentadura que eclipsaba a la luna llena y sujetó a Naruto por la cintura al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla—. ¡Que te vaya bien hijo! —Mientras Naruto sonreía al tiempo que bajaba de sus brazos observó como Hinata se escurría corriendo en dirección a su salón de clases, sí que era una niña rara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto estaba sentado en su banco moviendo los pies que le colgaban en el aire y dibujando en su cuaderno como iba a quedar el tiro al blanco después de que probara su puntería con los kunais en él, a su lado Sasuke tenía apoyada la barbilla sobre una mano luciendo aburrido. Iruka-sensei les estaba explicando de nuevo como hacer el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, pero esa era una técnica que Naruto y Sasuke ya dominaban a la perfección, la cuestión es que la usaban para jugar a las escondidas desde que Minato les había enseñado como hacerlo.

—Kiba, Kiba… —Naruto susurró esperando que Iruka no lo viera, el niño Inuzuka estaba medio dormido sobre su cuaderno de apuntes.

—¿Qué? —El castaño se talló un ojo.

—Vamos a aventarle bolitas de papel a Shikamaru.

—Ok.

—Ya los escuche. —Shikamaru que estaba un par de bancos por delante los miró con aburrimiento y luego se movió de tal manera que quedaba muy cerca de Ino, aquello era una traición con todas las de la ley, si alcanzaban a darle a Ino por error los golpearía hasta que quedaran irreconocibles.

—Pff. —Naruto hizo un mohín con la boca y se dejó caer con fastidio en su pupitre, para pasar el rato miró de reojo a Sakura, Sakura era una fan de Sasuke, pero era muy, muy bonita. Un par de veces Naruto y ella habían hablado (sobre Sasuke porque él era su mejor amigo) pero habían sido buenas conversaciones, Sakura era linda e inteligente.

En el salón no había muchas niñas, aunque no era como si Naruto pensara mucho en ellas a ser sincero, sólo en los últimos tiempos se había encontrado a sí mismo un poco más pendiente de Sakura que en el pasado. De cualquier manera, antes que pensar en niñas le gustaba más pensar en batallas y ser grandes héroes junto con Sasuke.

—¡Naruto! —El grito de su maestro lo hizo dar un bote—. Te he dicho que respondas.

—¿Eh? —No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no había escuchado nada de nada.

—¡Vas a quedarte castigado durante el recreo! —Por lo menos sólo era eso—. ¡Y le diré a tu padre! —Autch, a veces ser hijo del Hokage no era tan bueno.

A Naruto no le quedo de otra que quedarse sentado en su pupitre mientras todos salían al recreo, por lo menos tuvo la satisfacción de ver la cara de fastidio de Sasuke mientras sus fans lo perseguían. Naruto tenía un par de niñas que lo seguían a la distancia, pero casi siempre se las compartía con Sasuke, ¿por qué para las niñas era tan difícil elegir?, por lo menos Naruto era mucho más popular que Sasuke entre los niños por ser divertido y amistoso, a ser sincero su mejor amigo era bastante engreído la mayoría del tiempo.

—Uff. —El rubio soltó un suspiro y justo cuando pensaba en echarse un sueñito notó que Hinata se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, antes de siquiera pensarlo brincó los asientos y cayó frente a ella—. ¿A ti también te castigaron?

—¡Ah! —Hinata dio un bote hacia atrás mirándolo con sus enormes ojos plateados y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, —Naruto frunció mucho el ceño en un esfuerzo por pensar otra razón por la que alguien desperdiciara el recreo en el salón—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo… —La niña apretó los dedos unos contra los otros—. Si a Naruto-kun le molesta…

—Solo he preguntado qué haces aquí. —El rubio resopló, sencillamente Hinata era una niña rara.

—Uh… —Hinata miró nerviosa por la ventana, por inercia Naruto giró la mirada en la misma dirección, al instante pudo ver a un niño de largo cabello castaño, ya lo había visto un par de veces antes, un chico que caminaba siempre muy erguido y con cara de ser superior que todos, aunque a él lo trataba con un poco de deferencia por ser hijo del Hokage.

—¿Quién es él? —Naruto parpadeó.

—E-es… Neji-niisan.

—¿Tu hermano? —Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido ante lo poco que se parecían.

—N-no… —Ella se encogió sobre sí misma—. Mi primo…

—¿Y por qué…? —Naruto iba a decir algo más, pero en ese instante Neji giró la mirada distraídamente hacía la ventana y al ver a Hinata sus ojos se volvieron hielo, Naruto había visto esa mirada antes, había gente que lo veía así cuando su padre o su madre no se encontraban cerca. Su madre siempre se enfurecía cuando Naruto le comentaba como lo miraban algunos adultos, decía que había gente ignorante que no se daba cuenta de que su bebe era un héroe, Naruto sentía que el mote "mi bebe es un héroe" era ridículo, su padre le había explicado que había un poderoso zorro sellado dentro de él, pero hasta la fecha no le había dado ninguna clase de problema, así que no sabía porque los mayores hacían tanto escándalo por eso, él no se sentía un héroe para nada.

De cualquier manera cuando los adultos lo miraban de esa manera se sentía un poco mal, su corazón se estrujaba un poco, por suerte siempre tenía los brazos de su madre para refugiarse y las sonrisas y consejos de su padre para reconfortarse.

—¿Por qué tu primo te ve así? —Naruto sintió un escalofrió y giró la mirada hacia Hinata quien se había encogido sobre la banca—. ¿Me escuchaste? —Inquieto como era recargó los codos frente a ella—. Pregunte por qué… —Pero entonces guardo silencio abruptamente, una gruesa lagrima había caído sobre la paleta del banco, Hinata estaba llorando, ¿la había hecho llorar él?, ¡su mamá iba a matarlo!, siempre decía que a las niñas no había que hacerlas llorar.

En eso sonó la campana para que regresaran al salón, Naruto se fue corriendo a su lugar antes de que Iruka-sensei lo castigara todo el año por haber hecho llorar a Hinata.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Ottou-chan. —Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa con los pies colgando mientras todos cenaban haciendo un estruendo entre las conversaciones del día y pasarse diferentes objetos, nadie creería que semejante escandalo fuera producido sólo por tres personas.

—¿Si? —Con ramen colgándole del labio inferior Minato giró hacia su hijo.

—¿Por qué el primo de Hinata-chan la ve como me ven a mí algunos adultos? —Enseguida se hizo el silencio, siempre era así cuando Naruto mencionaba algo que tuviera que ver con el rechazo producido por el zorro en su interior.

—Los que te ven así son… —Kushina empezó con uno de sus arrebatos pasionales, pero Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Quiero saber por qué su primo ve así a Hinata-chan, nada más.

—Verás, —Minato entrelazó sus dedos poniendo su voz seria de dirigente—, es un asunto complicado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Naruto parpadeó.

—Quiero decir, —Minato se lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió de una manera que Naruto nunca le había visto antes, una sonrisa melancólica—, que si tienes la oportunidad de ser bueno y amable con Hinata-chan deberías serlo.

—Esa niña se las apañara bien sola, —Kushina refunfuñó poniéndose de pie—, yo lo hice.

—¿Acaso no fui yo amable contigo? —Minato la miró como si acabara de golpearlo.

—Claro, viéndome a la distancia y portándote idiota.

—¡Pero yo…! —Sus padres se perdieron en dirección a la cocina y Naruto bufó fastidiado, su papá se había escaqueado muy bien de su pregunta, ¿ser bueno y amable con Hinata-chan?, no parecía muy difícil.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Así que nuestro nuevo plan de ataque será el plan "ser buenos y amables con Hinata-chan". —Naruto escribió en un pequeño pizarrón y Sasuke lo observó como si le hubieran crecido setas en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tengo yo que formar parte de tu bobo plan?

—Porque somos amigos. —Naruto dio por terminada la conversación—. Y porque Hokage-Ottou-chan-sama lo ordena.

—Tsk. —Sasuke gruñó dándose cuenta de que sí lo había ordenado Hokage-Ottou-chan-sama no podía escaquearse—. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—Hum. —Naruto saltó a una barra de madera—. ¿Qué tal si la traemos aquí?

—Ni de broma. —Sasuke gruñó, estaban en una base secreta que Itachi y Shisui habían hecho para ellos cuando tenían ocho años, era al mismo tiempo lugar de entrenamiento, de juegos, de secretos y el lugar más sagrado que tenían.

—¡No podemos hablar con ella sin que las otras niñas la molesten! —Después de todo Naruto había tenido que dejar de hablar con Sakura porque las otras niñas habían empezado a tratarla mal, solo Ino se había mantenido al margen.

—Si se enteran que la traemos aquí será peor.

—Por eso tenemos que hacerlo en secreto, —los ojos azules del rubio brillaron—, ¡será como una misión súper secreta real!

—Real… —Pese a sus reticencias Sasuke también se emocionó, mantener a Hinata en secreto sería todo un reto, ¡si lo conseguía podía contárselo a Itachi!

—Hecho. —Ambos hicieron el signo del tigre y luego chocaron palmas mientras sus miradas brillaban de emoción contenida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata estuvo todo el día en la academia con la mirada baja esperando que nadie la viera, había tenido un día de práctica con su padre y había terminado de manera por demás espantosa, ¿por qué no podía hacer nada bien?, tenía un feo moretón bajo el ojo izquierdo por no tener una buena defensa, para colmo también se le había reventado el labio, era una vergüenza para el clan Hyuuga.

Si los demás la veían sabrían lo patética que era al haber dejado descubierto el rostro durante una batalla, su padre se sentiría aún más defraudado de ella. Por fortuna no había visto a Neji en toda la mañana, por lo general Neji se portaba muy desagradable con ella cuando la veía lastimada, su padre le había dicho que eso se debía a que un genio como él tenía que verse obligado a cuidar de una ofensa como ella y tratarla como un superior, cualquiera se sentiría indignado.

La campana de la salida sonó y Hinata se escurrió con la mochila contra el pecho al jardín trasero, iría a casa cuando todos se hubieran ido y no pudieran ver su rostro. En cuanto se vio sola cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la pared, pero eso sólo duro unos segundos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿qué te paso en la cara? —Abrió los ojos asustada y se encontró con el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke a escasos centímetros.

—Yo… —Apenas pensaba en una buena excusa cuando Naruto apareció al otro lado.

—¿Perdiste un combate?

—Yo… —Hinata se horrorizo, si se enteraban que había perdido un combate sería una muestra de debilidad por parte de la familia Hyuuga.

—¿Fue contra ese Neji? —Naruto la sujetó de la mano y tiró de ella—. ¡Yo también quisiera tener un enfrentamiento con él!

—Dicen que es el mejor de su generación. —Sasuke frunció el ceño echándose a caminar al lado de los otros dos.

—¡Sería genial! —Naruto se emocionó imaginándolo.

—No, Neji-niisan, n-no fue él… yo-yo contra Ottou-san…

—Oh, —Naruto sonrió enseñando todos los dientes—, Ottou-san también me deja todo lleno de chichones cuando combatimos, pero no se me nota porque sano muy rápido dattebayo.

—La última vez Itachi me cortó aquí. —Sasuke frunció el ceño levantando un brazo y enseñando un pequeño corte que le tapaba la manga de la playera—. Estupidos puntos ciegos.

—¡Pelear con alguien más fuerte es lo más guay, dattebayo! —Naruto chilló y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, completamente perdida Hinata siguió trastabillando tras ellos, nunca hubiera pensado que ellos también se lastimaran de esas maneras entrenando con gente superior en su clan, ¡y no parecía que lo consideraran una debilidad o una ofensa!

—Hoy hay que entrenar con los shurikens, sigues arrojándolos de manera horrible. —Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto.

—¡Pero soy mejor que tú con los clones de sombra!

—¡Cualquiera lo sería después de dominar ese jutsu secreto! Y acuérdate que el Hokage te dijo que si volvía a encontrarte…

—Okka-chan ya me pego lo suficiente para aprender la lección. —Naruto bufó fastidiado y sólo hasta entonces pareció notar que llevaba varios minutos prácticamente arrastrando a Hinata tras él—. ¡Mira!, ¡esta es nuestra base secreta! —Hinata finalmente se vio libre y no le quedo de otra que admirar la maravillosa base secreta camuflada con árboles y troncos en medio del bosque.

—¿A que es guay? —Sasuke se infló como un pavo, todo lo que hiciera Itachi era perfecto después de todo.

—E-es… —Hinata abrió aún más los ojos y Naruto y Sasuke la vieron complacidos ante su falta de palabras—. Es lo más guay que he visto. —Su voz era increíblemente baja, infantil y tímida, pero Naruto nunca la había visto tan segura de algo.

—Y ahora va a ser de los tres. —El rubio la palmeó con fuerza en la espalda provocando que se fuera un poco hacía delante.

—¿Po-por qué?

—Porque queremos usarte como sujeto de pruebas para una misión secreta. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. Y porque el Hokage-sama lo dijo.

—¿Hoka…? —Hinata sintió que el rubor le ganaba el rostro.

—Shhh. —Naruto le tapó la boca—. Es información secreta, ¡y ahora vamos a comer dulces dattebayo!

—¡El último en llegar es un gennin por siempre! —Y sin entender del todo Hinata corrió tras ellos muy consciente de que el puesto de gennin parecía ser para ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ni Naruto ni Sasuke hubieran pensado que estar con Hinata sería tan guay cuando decidieron iniciar su misión secreta, pero lo estaba siendo, ¡jugar a las escondidas era mucho más divertido!, además Hinata era muy ingenua, se creía todas las historias de Naruto y podía pasarse horas oyendo embobada las misiones de Itachi que Sasuke le contaba con pelos y señas. Cuando entrenaban siempre se quedaba atrás y por más que Sasuke le había gritado no era capaz de usar bien la técnica de la bola de fuego a pesar de que Naruto si había sido capaz de hacerla, tampoco podía usar muchos clones así que jugar al ejercito ninja no funcionaba, siempre quedaba de prisionera de alguno de los dos porque se le acababa el chakra y se iban los clones. Pero a cambio les había enseñado un par de cosas divertidas, por ejemplo, les había enseñado a caminar sobre el agua, ¡eso sí que molaba!, por semanas Sasuke y Naruto regresaban a su casa mojados y con unas sonrisotas que los regaños de sus madres no les quitaban, Hinata había dicho que manejar correctamente el chakra era básico para su clan, así que podía hacer cosas increíbles como caminar sobre superficies verticales o de cabeza.

A veces también hacía cosas de niña, como quedarse mirando las mariposas o agacharse a acariciar una flor, pero Naruto y Sasuke se lo permitían porque era linda cuando lo hacía, Sasuke le había dicho a Naruto que Hinata le recordaba mucho a su mamá, Naruto en cambio estaba encantado, Hinata no se parecía nada a su mamá, nunca se enojaba ni tiraba capos por ahí gritando, de hecho Hinata no hablaba a menos que ellos iniciaran la conversación y nunca andaba por ahí contando historias o cosas, siempre era la que oía y seguía los diversos planes que ellos elaboraban.

En la academia no se hablaban (ella era una misión secreta al fin y al cabo), por eso el día que Naruto cumplió once años decidió que no quería una fiesta de cumpleaños como los años anteriores, en cambio le pidió a su mamá que le hiciera una torta y salió corriendo a la base secreta, Hinata y Sasuke lo esperaban con sus respectivos regalos, Sasuke le dio una cinta azul para que se la amarrara a la frente hasta que les entregaran sus bandas ninjas, Hinata le dio un gorro de foca para dormir, era tan mono que Naruto se lo puso al mismo tiempo que la cinta y jugaron toda la tarde al "asesino de la oca", cuando se despidieron Naruto estaba tan feliz que les dijo que eran los mejores amigos del mundo y que siempre lo serían, Sasuke levantó el dedo pulgar y se fue en dirección a su casa, pero Hinata en cambio lo observó un momento, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias. —Luego también ella corrió a su casa, Naruto se quedó ahí, con lo que restaba de la torta en las manos, pensando que por más amigos que fueran nunca iba a entender a Hinata.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Ottou-chan, ¿ya puedo abrir los regalos? —La mañana de Navidad Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación de sus padres con la cinta azul que le había dado Sasuke ondeándole en la frente, hacía mucho frío, incluso adentro de la casa, así que llevaba una gruesa sudadera naranja y pantalones azules con botas de invierno.

—Naruto, —bostezando Kushina miró el reloj—, aún no son las siete de la mañana.

—¡Quedamos de llevar los regalos nuevos a la base secreta! —Naruto chilló trepando de un salto a la cama de sus padres—. ¡Quiero enseñárselos a Sasuke y…! —El rubio se cortó—. ¡Quiero ir a la base secreta! —Kushina y Minato intercambiaron una mirada mitad divertida mitad cómplice, aunque Sasuke y Naruto habían hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo en secreto a Hinata con sus fans de la academia lo cierto es que era sospechoso que siempre pidieran comida y cubiertos para tres cuando iban a la base secreta.

—¿No crees que Sasuke tiene asuntos con su clan?, es navidad. —Kushina le besó a su hijo la nariz.

—¡Lo prometimos! —Naruto se puso a cuatro patas sobre el colchón saltando como un gato enfurruñado—. ¡Dijimos que iríamos!

—Ábrelos entonces. —Kushina gruñó tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza—. Cuando tu naranjita te cambia por una niña… —Minato le dio un codazo y salió de la cama en pos de su hijo que ya se deslizaba hacía el recibidor.

—¿Cuál es el mío?

—Ese te lo ha traído Santa, éste es de parte de Okka-chan y Ottou-chan, ese lo trajo Kakashi y…

—Me llevo éste. —Naruto tomó la caja más grande y corrió hacía la ventana—. ¡Vengo para comer!

—¡Temprano! —Minato apenas alcanzó a gritar antes de que su hijo se perdiera corriendo por las calles. La mañana de Navidad era particularmente fría, con una brisa molesta soplando sobre sus ojos y las calles completamente solas, eran las siete de la mañana después de todo. Naruto corrió emocionado todo el camino hacía el bosque con la enorme caja forrada en rojo entre los brazos, patinó un poco a la entrada a causa del lodo y, como todos los días, alzó una tabla para poder entrar a la base.

—¡Yo, Namikaze Naruto ha llegado! —El rubio chilló y dejo caer el regalo en el centro del salón dónde habían montado un pésimo intento de pino, pero que hacía el sitio más acogedor. Todo estaba oscuro y por un momento Naruto pensó que era el primero en llegar, pero casi al instante se dio cuenta de que sobre la paja apilada en la tabla del segundo piso había alguien. Sin analizar en absoluto la situación dio un salto usando chakra y se adhirió a la madera columpiándose frente a la persona acostada.

—¡Te encontré!, ¡un, dos…!, tres… —La voz se le fue apagando—. Por Hinata-chan… —La niña estaba profundamente dormida, llevaba un gorrito con una cinta café y una flor que por la posición le caía sobre los ojos dejando a la vista sólo su nariz respingona y sus labios ligeramente abiertos al respirar, una chamarra café que le llegaba a los muslos y luego una falda que se le había rizado en torno a las rodillas, sus pies colgaban enfundados en pequeñas botitas, Naruto nunca había notado hasta ese momento lo pequeños que eran sus pies, lo pequeña que era toda ella en realidad.

—¡Yo!, —el grito de Sasuke le hizo perder de tal manera la concentración que cayó como un fardo al suelo—, ¡Uchiha Sasuke he llegado!, ¿qué haces en el suelo? —Sasuke colocó su regalo azul junto al de Naruto.

—¡Me he caído por tu culpa!, ¿por qué llegas hasta ahora?

—Itachi tomó un poco ayer, —Sasuke se rascó una mejilla haciendo un mohín con la boca—, así que hoy estaba un poco insoportable y no me dejaba entrar al baño. De todas maneras Hinata aún no… —Antes de que pudiera completar la frase Naruto le dio un golpecito en el pecho y señaló arriba.

—¿Esta allí? —Tal como lo había hecho Naruto antes Sasuke saltó hacía allá usando chakra, Naruto hizo lo mismo, por un momento Sasuke la miró sin comprender.

—Está dormida. —Naruto explicó con sapiencia.

—Uh. —Sasuke arrugó el ceño, acto seguido llevo la mano derecha al frente y le tapó la nariz.

—¡O-OYE! —Naruto se sonrojó intentando apartarlo, Hinata manoteó desesperada ahogándose y al final los tres cayeron al suelo, la niña aplastando a los dos chicos que se reían a carcajadas, aquella sí que era manera de empezar la Navidad.

—¿Saben por qué Santa se llama papá Noel? —Sasuke comentó mientras desenvolvía su regalo y Naruto hacía lo propio.

—¿Por qué? —Naruto terminó de pelearse con la cinta que envolvía su obsequio y se encontró con un nuevo set de artículos para ocultarse, ¡la de bromas que iba a hacer con eso!

—Porque el que trae los regalos es papá no él. —Sasuke finalmente descubrió su nuevo kit de sellos explosivos y bombas de humo.

—¡Mira lo que me trajo Santa Sasuke! —Naruto sacó una tela, se envolvió con ella y al instante quedo convertido en una piedra—. ¡No es genial!

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? —Sasuke lo pateó irritado—. Dije que no era Santa que…

—Ahora soy un tronco. —Naruto cambió de tela—. ¡Santa-sama es tan genial!

—¿A ti que te dio tu padre? —Bloqueado por la inocencia de su amigo Sasuke giró hacia Hinata quien parpadeó y negó con las manos.

—Yo…

—¿Algo tan guay como esto? —Naruto ondeó en su mano una tela que parecía remedar una cerca.

—Ottou-san no me obsequia nada porque no cumplo sus expectativas. —Era la primera vez que decía una frase completa sin tartamudear y no había sido precisamente lo que les hubiera gustado escuchar. Sasuke parpadeó, aunque su padre casi nunca decía que estaba orgulloso de él siempre le daba obsequios, tanto de Navidad como en su cumpleaños.

—Bueno, como cumples mis expectativas como amiga te regalo la de piedra. —Naruto le pasó la tela por encima de la cabeza dejando solo su rostro descubierto—. Al cabo siempre eres buena quedándote quieta. —Las manos del rubio se encontraron de pronto nerviosas sobre los hombros de su amiga, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Naruto fue consciente de lo pequeña que era Hinata o quizás es que él había crecido (igual las verduras que le hacía tragarse su madre servían para algo).

—Pero tienes que hacerte bolita en el piso. —Sasuke la empujó al suelo con la habilidad y eficacia que eran natas en él—. Te tapas la cara y listo, ¡una piedra!

—Sí que parece una piedra. —Naruto parpadeó.

—¿De-de verdad? —La voz de la niña surgió ahogada debido a la tela.

—¡Piedra total, dattebayo!

—Puedes quedarte con estos sellos explosivos. —Sasuke ondeó unos cuantos en su mano—. No va a ser divertido si no tienes con que defenderte cuando juguemos a los ninjas de la Niebla. —Hinata asomó la cabeza por debajo de la tela, un ojo plateado brilló con ilusión.

—¿De-de verdad? —Sasuke asintió complacido de su propia benevolencia, pero Naruto la observó sintiendo algo diferente dentro de él. —¡Y ahora vamos a jugar!, ¡tenemos que perfeccionar nuestra risa del Master! —Esos días se la habían pasado viendo capítulos de una serie pirata llamada One Piece, el malo que usaba humo tenía una risa muy graciosa.

—¡Shiro-ro-ro-ro-ro! —Naruto se ahogó con las últimas erres.

—Lo dices mal, —Sasuke le pegó un capo en la cabeza—, ¡Shirororororo!

—¡Shiro-oro-oro-oro!

—Na-Naruto-kun e-está diciendo "oro-oro". —Hinata se sentó en el suelo con la tela de piedra cayéndole por la espalda.

—¡A la de tres!, —Sasuke alzó tres dedos—, ¡una, dos, tres!

—¡Shirorororororo! —Los tres niños exclamaron al mismo tiempo y luego Naruto se lanzó a carcajearse de la manera habitual.

—¿Para que practicamos si luego te ríes como quieres? —Sasuke le lanzó la tela de piedra a la cara, como consecuencia el gorro de Hinata salió volando y su cabello oscuro quedo tiernamente erizado.

—¿Por qué no nos reímos "Shishishishi"?, es más fácil. —Naruto se puso la tela de tronco encima y se confundió con el piso.

—Porque la risa de Luffy fue el tema del mes pasado. —Sasuke gruñó pateando a su alrededor para ver si así le atinaba a su amigo entre las costillas, siendo sinceros Naruto era excelente escondiéndose.

—Shirororororo. —Hinata murmuró bajito—. N-no es tan difícil Naruto-kun.

—¡Si lo es! —Naruto apareció junto a ella jalándola por el pie, como consecuencia Hinata se fue de espaldas y por un momento Naruto tuvo la rápida visión de faldas, encajes y unos muslos muy blancos, no pudo evitarlo se coloreó entero.

—¡Shirororororo!, ¡díganlo de nuevo! —Como el líder tirano que usualmente era Sasuke le ordenó a los otros dos sin reparar en su incidente reciente, aún desde el suelo y sonrojados por entero los dos niños tomaron aire y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

—¡Shirorororororo!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No se pusieron de acuerdo, ni siquiera lo hablaron, simplemente Sasuke les dijo que fueran a su casa el día de año nuevo y Hinata y Naruto asintieron dándose cuenta, en alguna parte oculta, que aquello dejaba de lado la misión secreta. Ahora Hinata no era el objetivo de una misión infantil, Sasuke acababa de reconocerla como amiga.

Por desgracia el clan de Sasuke era muy tradicional, Naruto tuvo que soportar que su mamá le pusiera ropa ceremonial, casi se sentía como un sacerdote o algo así, pero su madre lo consoló diciéndole que el color azul le hacía ver como un Shinsengumi y le contó una leyenda de unos hombres que peleaban con espadas antes de que existiera el sabio de los seis caminos.

Su padre fue el encargado de adecentarle el cabello, aunque Naruto era de la idea que lo único que había hecho era ponerle algo para que brillara y pareciera que se alzaba por decisión propia y no por rebeldía, de cualquier manera se observó en el espejo y se sintió mayor, un poco cohibido también.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe por Hinata-chan? —Minato le preguntó amablemente, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza y corrió en dirección a la casa de su amiga, las sandalias tradicionales eran difíciles de llevar y trastabillo tantas veces con el pantalón largo que fue una suerte que no cayera en algún charco de nieve.

Finalmente llegó a la mansión Hyuuga y lo hicieron pasar a un recibidor con gran pompa, anunciándolo como Naruto Namikaze hijo del Cuarto. A pesar de que Naruto había sido tratado así anteriormente le seguía pareciendo aburrido, por largos minutos se la pasó haciendo dibujos con su dedo sobre el suelo, arrodillado en espera de Hinata, finalmente la puerta se abrió.

—¡Hinata-chan ya me había aburrido datteba…! —La voz se le murió en los labios, Hinata apareció usando un kimono de invierno, era tan fino que parecía que los cisnes plateados en la tela fueran a levantar el vuelo, tenía el corto cabello recogido en dos pinzas con adornos en plata y oro que le daban tal vida a sus ojos que por largos segundos Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla fijamente.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —Ella apretó la tela bajo sus manos incomoda.

—¡Oh! —Naruto se puso de pie en un salto—. ¿Nos vamos? —El rubor le corrió hasta las orejas, ¡había estado viendo fijamente a Hinata-chan como si fuera una desconocida!, estaba tan acostumbrado a que fuera su compañera de juegos que… ¡no entendía que había pasado!

Ella por otro lado parecía sumamente cohibida a su lado, intentaba no verlo directamente, costumbre que ya había dejado atrás. Ambos salieron de la mansión y caminaron por las frías calles a buena distancia uno de otro.

—¿Fue difícil conseguir permiso para ir a casa de Sasuke-teme? —Naruto preguntó recordando que el día de Navidad se la habían encontrado dormida porque se había escapado de su casa en la madrugada para cumplir su promesa.

—A Ottou-san le complace… —Hinata le lanzó una rápida y tímida mirada—. Le complace que tenga amistades… tan importantes.

—¿Sasuke-teme es importante? —Al instante lo mordió el aguijón de la rivalidad.

—Naruto-kun también… e-es importante, es hijo de Hokage-sama…

—Oh. —Naruto se pavoneó—. Y también el escudo contra el zorro. —Un día les había contado a Sasuke y a Hinata (así, sin más) que dentro de él había un monstruo, Sasuke había chillado que eso era trampa (con razón nunca se le acababa el chakra), Hinata simplemente se había encogido de hombros diciendo que ya lo sabía, hacía poco había empezado a usar el Byakugan de modo correcto y se había dado cuenta de que Naruto tenía un chakra que no era el suyo.

—Ottou-san no sabe que yo sé eso. —Hinata parpadeó, tener un secreto para con su padre la asustaba tanto como la emocionaba.

—Pues…

—¿A dónde van? —El momento que Naruto temía llegó cuando tres niñas se pararon frente a ellos mirándolos con mala cara.

—A casa de Sasuke-kun. —Inocente como lo era Hinata contestó con su vocecita dulce.

—¿Por qué irías tú? —Una niña tomó vuelo para empujar a Hinata por los hombros, Naruto sabía que no podría hacer nada al respecto, su mamá le había enseñado tajantemente que por ningún motivo un chico golpea a una niña. Pero algo de la astucia de Sasuke llegó a él en un instante, después de todo no era tan malo ser mejores amigos.

—Porque es mi amigo.

—¡Pero ella!

—La deja ir porque es mi novia. —El rubio sujetó la pequeña mano de Hinata—. ¿Verdad que es mona?

—Si tú lo dices, —las niñas los miraron recelosas, luego intercambiaron miradas que auguraban un buen chismorreo—, ¡tenemos que decirle a Ino-chan! —Acto seguido corrieron dejando a una impactada Hinata y un Naruto que hasta ese instante se daba cuenta de la burrada tal que había cometido.

—¡Pe-perdón Hinata-chan!, yo sólo estaba, es decir, quiero decir, solo somos amigos y eso, pero si ellas sabían se iba a poner feo con Sasuke-teme, ¿sabes?, hubo un tiempo que yo hablaba con Sakura-chan y ellas empezaron a enojarse porque decían que yo iba a ayudarla con Sasuke así que …

—E-está bien Naruto-kun… —Hinata bajó la mirada—. Ya-ya sabía que Naruto-kun estaba mintiendo.

—Pero, —una angustia increíble llegó a él al notar que los ojos plateados de la niña se empañaban y no sabía mucho de palabras como Sasuke, ni de sentimientos como su padre, no era astuto como Itachi, pero era la mano de Hinata la que aún sostenía su mano—, pero no mentía cuando dije que eras mona. —Hinata giró a él entreabriendo los labios, en sus ojos brillo la sorpresa y Naruto le apretó la mano sonriendo con todos los dientes—. ¡Eres muy mona cuando estas feliz dattebayo!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke estaba caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado en la base secreta, tras él Itachi lo observaba divertido, le había prometido a su hermano que le presentaría a un nuevo amigo en la base antes de seguir el camino a su casa y la celebración del clan, ¡pero esos dos no tenían intención de aparecerse!

—¡Yo, Namikaze Naruto está aquí! —De la nada Naruto apareció jalando con él a Hinata, Sasuke estaba por gritarle por su tardanza, pero se impactó tanto de ver a Naruto con esas ropas que simplemente frunció amenazador el ceño, ¡la ropa tradicional le quitaba la redondez del rostro a Naruto, en cambio él se sentía infantil con las mangas demasiado largas!

—Naruto-kun. —Itachi le sonrió al rubio en reconocimiento, luego giró a ver a su hermano—. Pensé que me ibas a presentar un nuevo amigo.

—Hinata. —Sasuke la tiró de la mano que Naruto no aprisionaba—. Éste es Itachi-Niisan. —Itachi sonrió al notar que Sasuke no hacía distinción de sexos, le había presentado a Hinata como amigo y no como amiga.

—U-un gusto Uchi… —La niña fue interrumpida por Sasuke y Naruto, el primero la vio con malas pulgas y el segundo la tironeó del brazo, Itachi observó su interacción divertido, Hinata enrojeció violentamente, casi como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, luego tomó aire y cerró los ojos para tomar fuerzas.

—¡Y-yo, Hy-Hyuuga Hinata está aquí! —Itachi parpadeó ante el grito de guerra y luego sonrió amablemente, nunca había visto una niña más cándida, en cuanto terminó de hablar Hinata abrió un ojito avergonzado, Sasuke le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, casi el gesto hacia un perrito obediente, Naruto en cambio la miró fijamente un par de segundos y luego le saltó encima abrazándola.

—¡Ya no tartamudeas tanto dattebayo! —Itachi se puso en cuclillas frente a los tres, acomodó los bajos del pantalón de Sasuke, le enderezó la sandalia a Naruto y le pasó la mano por encima de la fina tela al kimono de Hinata para quitarle una arruga, los tres niños lo miraron arrebolados.

—¿Vamos a casa?

—Sí. —Y mientras corrían fuera de la base Itachi echó una última mirada al sitio que había creado para que su hermanito se divirtiera, ojala esos tres siguieran juntos mucho tiempo, ojala fueran niños el mayor tiempo posible… aunque por las miradas que le dedicaba Naruto a Hinata pudiera ser que algunas cosas estuvieran empezando a cambiar.

—¡Nii-san te quedas atrás!

—Yo. —Itachi metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras los niños correteaban a la mansión Uchiha agarrados de las manos—. Uchiha Itachi está aquí. —Al frente Sasuke soltó a Hinata para fingir que sujetaba una espada con ambas manos y Naruto señaló al cielo sin soltar la mano de la niña, bueno, prioridades eran prioridades y parecía que Naruto-kun sabía perfectamente que había cosas que era necesario nunca soltar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Bueno sinceramente ¡me he divertido muchísimo con este fic!, quería escribir algo diferente, algo tierno y lindo, entonces recordé que nunca había narrado con estos tres siendo pequeñajos, ¡son tan monos!

Este capi está basado en mis vivencias con mi hermanito (él se enrolla con la erre al decir "Shirorororo") y la idea de la base secreta viene del fic "Ano Hana" que de verdad les recomiendo además, ¿quién no recuerda su añorada base secreta y sus amigos de infancia?, un beso, seamos niños por siempre… Y vean One Piece. ¡Shishishishi!

_27 de diciembre del 2013 viernes_


End file.
